Cache/This guy has to be cheating. Please help!
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4135.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 11:11:02 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. This guy has to be cheating. Please help! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! (Read 271 times) AceAxos Newbie Offline 12 This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « on: April 02, 2016, 10:22:04 AM » Hi, In BLOC I was declared war on at 2016-04-02 15:13:01. I was then attacked 5 times in the time span of 2016-04-02 15:13:01 to 2016-04-02 15:19:11. This guy literally attacked me multiple times in 6 minutes. Ill ad a screenshot to the post so that you can see for yourself. I lost the war literally within 6 minutes. (I was asleep). Unless something has changed in how many times you can attack this guy has to be cheating or something. If some Dev can look into the activity or war log you can clearly see that my screenshots are real The guy who attacked me: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54510 P.S I don't know what area of the forum this is supposed to go in, this just seemed the most fitting. « Last Edit: April 02, 2016, 10:30:15 AM by AceAxos » Logged AceAxos Newbie Offline 12 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #1 on: April 02, 2016, 10:23:08 AM » Its not letting me post my screenshot bc its saying the file is to large. Any way around this? Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 668 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #2 on: April 02, 2016, 10:30:08 AM » the game is broken. The attacks, relation points, rep and growth are infinite. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 AceAxos Newbie Offline 12 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #3 on: April 02, 2016, 10:31:13 AM » So there is no point playing anymore then? I mean if its broken to a point where this guy is killing me in 6 minutes when Im not even on there's no fun in it Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 668 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #4 on: April 02, 2016, 11:01:57 AM » Quote from: AceAxos on April 02, 2016, 10:31:13 AM So there is no point playing anymore then? I mean if its broken to a point where this guy is killing me in 6 minutes when Im not even on there's no fun in it this goy gets it Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Smyrno Full Member Offline 125 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #5 on: April 02, 2016, 11:41:37 AM » Quote from: AceAxos on April 02, 2016, 10:31:13 AM So there is no point playing anymore then? I mean if its broken to a point where this guy is killing me in 6 minutes when Im not even on there's no fun in it Pretty much. Rumsod is too lazy to fix any bugs. Someone should make an alternative that isn't a bug-ridden piece of shit. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #6 on: April 02, 2016, 12:15:20 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on April 02, 2016, 11:01:57 AM this goy gets it Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Kyu Sr. Member Offline 344 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #7 on: April 02, 2016, 01:06:38 PM » > Gets $6/mo product for free > Still complains Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key dmc5 Hero Member Offline 668 Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #8 on: April 02, 2016, 01:22:38 PM » Quote from: Kyu on April 02, 2016, 01:06:38 PM > Gets $6/mo product for free > Still complains >thinking bloc is really worth 6$ Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 344 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: This guy has to be cheating. Please help! « Reply #9 on: April 02, 2016, 05:53:09 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on April 02, 2016, 01:22:38 PM >thinking bloc is really worth 6$ > FastBloc Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » This guy has to be cheating. Please help! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2